Getting Together
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: How Dom and Letty got together.
1. Torture

Title: Getting Together  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Superman240sx  
  
Feedback: Hell yes  
  
Summary: Revolves around Dom and Letty and how they got together. Brian's in this one.  
  
Ages: Dom, Leon, Brian and Vince: 16 Letty, Jesse and Mia: 14  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"Go away Letty. You're fucking annoying." Dom yelled while pushing me out the door of his room.  
  
"Go and play makeup with Mia." He said.  
  
"I don't play makeup." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, then do what ever the hell it is you do." He said.  
  
"I like to work on cars." I said, putting on an innocent look.  
  
"No." Dom said simply.  
  
"Fine! Screw you then!" I said, replacing my innocent look with a pissed off look.  
  
Dom is such an ass hole. I don't even know why I want to hang out with him.  
  
I walked over to Mia's room to do some Dom bashing with her. She may be unnaturally girly, but, she's the best friend I could ever have.  
  
"Hey, Mia." I said. I walked in and she was standing in front of her mirror putting that makeup shit. I walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down.  
  
"Dom being an ass hole again?" She asked after she set down her eyeliner.  
  
"Yep. As usual." I said.  
  
Mia walked over to her closet and opened the door. After standing there for a few minutes, she finally pulled something out of her closet. She pulled out a really short skirt and a tight pink tank top.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"To the mall and you're going with." She replied pulling out a pair of heels from her closet.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Because, you need to get some good cloths. You're always wearing those ratty jeans and a hoodie. You need to get some...feminine cloths." She said smiling.  
  
"What? Hell no. I like my cloths and I'm not going with you. I hate the mall." I said.  
  
"You're going with me, you're going to get some new cloths, and, you're going to like it!" She yelled. Whoa!  
  
"Jeez! Fine I'll fucking go."  
  
"Yay! Now, we just have to put you into some different cloths." She yelled happily jumping up and down.  
  
"What? You never said anything about me changing into different cloths."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm saying it now."  
  
"Aw, Mia!"  
  
"NOPE! You're wearing some of my cloths."  
  
"I don't think so!" I yelled.  
  
I quickly jumped up and ran out the door. I could hear Mia yelling for me to get my ass back in her room.  
  
"UH!" I yelled. I ran into Dom and we both fell.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST LETTY! What the hell!" He yelled.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to get away from Mia." I said quickly getting up.  
  
"Dom! Get Letty before she runs away!" Mia yelled from across the hall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I yelled trying to wriggle out of Dom's hold.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Dom picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
  
"Here you go Mia." Dom said. He threw me on the bed and exited the room.  
  
~*~ Do you guys like it? I hope so.  
  
Xoxo  
  
You know you love me,  
  
Superman240sx ~*~ 


	2. Girl Talk

Shout outs:  
  
To Everyone Who Reviewed: Thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I walked out of Mia's room wearing a black mini skirt and a glittery tube top and I am NOT HAPPY! I swear to god I could KILL Mia right now. I look like a slut.  
  
"Whoa! Letty, chica, you look FINE!" Leon said when I walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
I gave him the finger in return.  
  
"C'MON MIA, I WANT TO GET THIS SHIT DONE AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSBILE!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Yea, I'm comin'. Dom!" She yelled.  
  
"What!?!" He yelled walking down the stairs. When he saw me, he stopped walking and started staring at me. What the fuck? He was staring at me for a good two minutes.  
  
"Uh, Dom? You okay?" I asked him, waving my hand in his face.  
  
"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine." He said snapping back to reality.  
  
"C'mon, Dom. You gotta give us a ride." Mia said finally coming down.  
  
Dom grabbed his keys and we headed out the door.  
  
~*~ THE MALL~*~  
  
"Mia, your brother was acting REALLY weird when he saw me in this shit." I said flipping through some jeans at 20 Below. I HATE this store. I don't know why I didn't put up a bigger fight. I could be rollerblading of working on a car. But, instead of doing any of those godly things, I'm stuck IN THIS GAY STORE LOOKING AT MINI SKIRTS AND SEE THROUGH TOPS!  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked handing me some booty shorts.  
  
"Well, when he was coming down the stairs, he stopped coming down and just stood there staring at me for, like, two minutes. I always thought your brother thought that I was just an annoying 14 year old tomboy that likes cars. He has never, in all the years that I have known him, looked at me like that." I replied.  
  
"I think that he likes you." She said smiling.  
  
"Yea right, Dom could have any girl he wanted. Why the hell would he go for me? Besides, your brother hates me." I said looking at Mia as if she were crazy.  
  
"He does not hate you. He likes you a lot." She said taking her dad's credit card out of her wallet and handing it to the cashier lady.  
  
"Then why is he such a dick to me?" I asked as we walked out of the store.  
  
"That's his way of showing his affection." She said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Affection my ass." I said as we walked down the escalator.  
  
Hmmm, maybe he does like me. That would be cool. What? What the hell am I talking about? He's a dick. I'm not supposed to think that it'd be cool if Dominic Toretto, resident pimp, liked me.  
  
~*~ Sorry it's short. I just got back from going snow boarding and skiing and I am really, really sore. I'll update tomorrow. If I feel like it.  
  
You know you love me, Superman240sx 


	3. Fronts and Argueing

CHAPTER 3  
  
~*~ AUTHORS NOTE~*~  
  
Sorry, sorry. I know I said I was going to update the next day and I didn't. But I have been really busy with that lame ass thing called school and I have had really, really bad writers block.  
  
I decided to change things around a bit.  
  
Letty and Mia are 15 and Jesse's 16 now.  
  
~*~ ON TO THE STORY~*~  
  
"Hey, Mia, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked as we walked off the escalator.  
  
"Uh, you can meet me at Wet Seal." She said.  
  
I nodded and walked off to go to the "bathroom". Ha, ha, sucker. Mia's so gullible. I saw PacSun in the distance and quickened my pace. If Mia saw me in there she'd have my ass. Finally someplace normal.  
  
LATER  
  
I finally walked out of PacSun with a bunch of non-skankified cloths. Oh shit! Mia's coming this way! Fuck! Where the hell am I going to go? I saw Abercrombie & Fitch next to PacSun and quickly walked to it. Mia saw me walking towards it and ran up to me. Busted!  
  
"I thought you were going to the bathroom." She said looking at me straight in the eye.  
  
"I, I was. I, I mean I did." I said trying to hide the PacSun bag behind me.  
  
"Then why did I see you leave PacSun?" She questioned me.  
  
"Fuck! Fine, I'll tell you the truth, the bathroom thing was just a front. I really wanted to go to PacSun and get some normal cloths."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Letty." Mia said.  
  
"Fuck you, Mia!" I said pissed off.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. We got to go; Dom's going to be here in like five minutes." We walked through the mall to the exit.  
  
"What's up ladies?" Dom asked as Mia got in the back and me in the front.  
  
"Nothing." I said coldly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Dom asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Your dear sister here is being a bitch." I said glaring at Mia.  
  
"What? I am not being a bitch!"  
  
"Yes you fucking are!"  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Fine, I'm being a bitch! Happy now?" She asked getting agitated.  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Mia asked cooling down.  
  
"Nah, not any more." 


	4. Profiles

Profiles  
  
Name: Jade Lee Walker  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Nickname(s): JJ, Jaddie  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Relation: Friend of Mia, Letty and Trinity  
  
Car: She doesn't have this yet, but she will, Red Mazda Rx-8  
  
Name: Trinity Anne Morris  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Nickname(s): Trinny, Trin  
  
Relation: Friend of Mia, Letty and Jade  
  
Car: She doesn't have this yet, but she will, Silver Nissan Skyline. Think 2 Fast 2 Furious. I decided I was going to give her it. 


	5. Three Detentions In One Day

CHAPTER 4  
  
READ THIS!!  
  
Stephanie (blue_cellophane): Are you happy now? I'm sitting my ass down and updating, after a really long time. Lol.  
  
*******************************MONDAY********************************  
  
LETTY'S POV  
  
"Letty, wake up, we're going to be late for school!" Mia yelled bursting into my room with a glass of ice water. She walked over to me and poured the water on my face.  
  
"HOLY HELL!" I yelled jumping out of bed. Mia smirked and I turned at her and glared saying, "You shouldn't have done that." In a threatening voice.  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd get your round ass out of bed I wouldn't have to do that every morning." She retorted.  
  
I rolled my eyes and picked up a pair of jeans that looked like they had seen better days. They had holes all over and they were frayed at the top from being worn so much. They were clearly my favorite. I put them on and pulled a black tank out of my drawer. I pulled that on too and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
After I came out of the bathroom, I pulled my hair into a low slung pony tail and put on my Nike's. I grabbed a hoodie and walked down the stairs to were Mia was meeting me outside.  
  
"Where's your backpack?" Mia asked when we crossed the street in front of the school.  
  
"I don't know somewhere. I don't use the shit that's in it, so why bother carrying it around?" I replied.  
  
"Don't you EVER use it?" Mia asked. I looked at her and said, "Sometimes I use it, if I feel like doing school work."  
  
Right. Some time's my ass. I don't ever touch the thing.  
  
"Doesn't your mom get mad?"  
  
"Yea, she threatened to put me in Catholic school if I didn't stop screwing around in school, I just blew her off. She wouldn't do that to me if her life depended on it." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Dom!" Mia yelled running over to him and the guys.  
  
"You were supposed to give us a ride! Where the hell were you?" Mia yelled slapping his arm. Dom looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked acting like she was just some freak that walked up to him and started yelling and hitting him.  
  
"That's real funny, ass hole." Mia retorted hitting him again.  
  
"Dad's going to have your ass when I tell him what you said!"  
  
Mia flipped him off and yelled "DON'T BE SUCH A FUCKIN' HYPOCRITE!"  
  
"Quit being such a dick, fuckface." I said walking up to them and flipping him off also.  
  
He's really, really hot. I just now noticed that. Oh God, he's fucking hot. Oh shit, I think I'm starting to like him. Oh well, that's okay. He is FINE!  
  
The bell rang for us to go to first period. I grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her away from Dom and the guys. We headed over to the locker room so we could change for PE. We saw Trinity and Jade standing on the bleachers and walked over to them.  
  
"What's up guys?" I asked them.  
  
"Nothing, just admiring the school and all of our fellow students." Trinity said nonchalantly.  
  
"Right, admiring the school my ass. You know you were checking out Leon and Vince." Mia said as Jade and Trin jumped off the bleachers.  
  
Jade, Trinity, Mia and I have been friends since we were babies.  
  
Jade has been totally in love with Vince since she was ten and Trin has been in love with Leon since she was twelve.  
  
"Oh, you know it." Trinity said as they opened the door to the locker rooms.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" I yelled once I heard the bell ring. I can finally get out of this fucking hell hole!  
  
"What was that?" My evil bitch monster teacher Ms. Bylsma asked glaring at me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"Oh, well, okay, you have a detention tomorrow. Actually, let's make that two. And every time you say another foul word, you get one detention."  
  
Jesus Fucking Christ!  
  
"Fuck you." I mumbled just a little too loud.  
  
"What was that?" The bitch asked.  
  
"You heard me." I replied.  
  
"Another detention."  
  
Not again.  
  
"What took you so long?" Mia asked when I finally came out of the classroom.  
  
"I got three detentions. Again. Come on, we gotta get out there before you ass hole brother decides to leave our assess here." I said as we walked toward the exit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What do you guys think? Are you glad that I finally updated? I might be able to update again today. Notice I said might. 


	6. Scouts Honor

CHAPTER 6  
  
LETTY'S POV  
  
"Oh no." I said as me and Mia walked out of the school.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! DOM, WAIT FOR US!!!!!!" Mia yelled when she saw that her brother was leaving without us.  
  
He always fucking does that to us. Now we're stuck walking. JUST DANDY!  
  
"You know, your brother's an ass hole." I said as me and Mia walked down the street on our way home. "Uh, I have a confession to make." I continued.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I like your brother." I mumbled.  
  
"You what?" She asked not quite catching what I was saying.  
  
"I like your brother." I mumbled louder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I LIKE YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!!!!" I yelled. Jesus Christ, what the hell is her problem?  
  
"Oh, so you love Dom."  
  
"No, I do not LOVE Dom. I like him. Love is such a strong word." I said.  
  
Mia snorted.  
  
We walked to the garage in the back yard and saw Dom working on his "Baby" with Vince.  
  
"Dominic Anthony Toretto, what is your god damned problem? First you don't pick us up this morning to take us to school. Next you don't drive us home from school. I mean, is there something so wrong with us that you can't bare to be seen with us for AT LEAST TEN FUCKING MINUTES!" I yelled in his face.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, mama seta. I had to get home and work on my baby." He replied.  
  
"That's no excuse." Mia piped up from her seat on the couch. I pulled her up off the couch and we started to stomp out of the garage when I heard Dom say, "To make it up, I'll give you a ride home from school tomorrow."  
  
"No can do, I've got detention." I replied stopping in my place to look at Dom.  
  
"Well, that's good, because I got detention too."  
  
"Okay, whatever. BUT, you have to guarantee me that you WILL take me home."  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
I smiled and walked away. 


	7. I So Could Get Use To This

Disclaimer: I own no characters. They all belong to the people who made this movie. The only characters who belong to me are the ones that I made up.

Summary: Revolves around Dom and Letty and how they got together. Brian's in this one.

Ages: Dom, Brian, Vince, Leon and Jesse - 16

Letty and Mia – 15

Pairings: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, Jesse and OFC, Vince and Trinity, Leon and Jade

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 7**

**xxxxx**

"Let's get out of here, Mia. I've got to get started on that Math homework before I forget about it," Letty ordered as she grabbed her bag. "You actually do homework?" Dom said with a look of shock on his face. Letty grabbed the nearest thing she could find and chucked it at Dom's face. He ducked out of the way and looked at her with shock on his face. "Yes, for your information, I do. I am extremely intelligent; I just don't bother to get good grades. My mom says that if I don't start doing my homework and getting good grades, she's going to send me to Catholic school," Letty explained as she and Mia walked out of the garage.

They went up to her room. Mia tried on her new clothes from when they went to the mall as Letty did her homework. "How do I look?" Mia yelled giddily as she jumped out of her closet. She was decked out in a hot pink outfit complete with hot pink lipstick. "You look like a whore," Letty mumbled as she briefly looked up from her math book. "I do not look like a whore. You had better take that back or I'll tell Dominic your little secret," Mia threatened. She wasn't very good at it so Letty didn't take her seriously. "You're bluffing," Letty said. "Okay then. Hey Dom, Letty's in love with you!" Mia yelled out her window. Letty shot up from her spot in the middle of the floor. Her eyes were wide and when it finally sunk in that her best friend told her brother that she liked him she jumped up and ran towards Mia. "Oh my God!" Mia yelled as she ducked away from Letty. She ran out of the room and down the stairs to the back yard. Letty could be heard yelling, "I'm going to **kill** you!"

"I-I was ju-just joking!" Mia pleaded with her when she saw the look on Letty's face. She was coming at Mia when Vince grabbed up and put her over his shoulder. He walked with her out into the backyard where he set her down. Letty was screaming the whole time for him to put her down. "What's wrong with you? I've seen it when you're mad at Mia, but I've never seen you like this before. Is what she said true?" Vince questioned her trying to get all the details out of her. "Yeah," she mumbled. She looked up at him and laughed when she saw his face. She shook her head and walked over to where Mia was sitting on the couch.

"Are you mad at me? You know I was just joking. I know you'd never, never think of Dom as anything other than your best friends' big brother," Mia explained as Letty took a seat next to her. "I know, it's just that it really disturbed me when you said that I like Dom. That's so…gross!" Letty said. They were both trying to convince Dom that she didn't like him. "What's so gross about me? It's not like you're any better!" Dom said. Letty looked up at him, her fists curling into little balls at her sides. "Excuse me? You want to repeat that?" she asked as she got up from her seat. "Yeah, you're not any better than I am," he said. There was a look of amusement on his face. He was joking with her but he knew how insecure she was about her looks. She was short, skinny and had little boobs. "I'm just kidding," he explained as he pulled her into a hug. _Oh, wow, _Letty thought to herself as she was in his arms. _I so could get use to this._

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that I haven't update in a million years! I've had writers block with this story, I've been busy with school and I've just been…lazy. I'll try to update my other stories. **


	8. Words of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. They all belong to the people who made this movie. The only characters who belong to me are the ones that I made up.**

**Summary: Revolves around Dom and Letty and how they got together. Brian's in this one.**

**Ages: Dom, Brian, Vince, Leon and Jesse - 16**

**Letty and Mia – 15**

**Pairings: Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian, Jesse and OFC, Vince and Trinity, Leon and Jade**

**Getting Together**

**Words of Wisdom**

**xxxxx**

"_Letty will you marry me?" Dom asked on one knee. A shocked Letty could do nothing more than nod her head. She eventually regained composure and said yes. She hugged him and they fell into the wet sand. The ocean waves hit them soaking there clothing. _

"Letty? Letty? Earth to Letty!" Mia yelled as she waved her hand in Letty's face. "Huh?" She said as she snapped back to reality.

What a nice fantasy.

"What's going on in that head of yours, huh? Did Dominic propose to you or something?" Mia questioned as she stuffed her face with ice cream.

_How does she know? _Letty thought in panic.

"No, I-I-I," Letty stumbled over her words. Mia just laughed and ate more ice cream.

The girls were sitting in the back yard looking up at the stars. "Hey, where's your brother?" Brian asked when he came across the girls.

"Hey, there's your lover boy," Jade whispered loudly in Mia's ear.

She smiled at Brian while she elbowed her in the gut. "I think he's inside," she said.

He smiled and said his thank you's and went inside.

Once he was inside Mia hit Jade harder. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"Don't you think that was a little loud? Now he's going to think something's up," Mia hissed. Letty sat back and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

How entertaining those two girls could be.

"Ooh, cat fight!" she yelled as Jade hit Mia back.

The two girls turned to look at her with a look of murder in their eyes. "Hey, don't you give me that kind of look, Mia Toretto! Dom almost found out that I like him when you opened that big ass mouth of yours," Letty countered.

"Letty, I would really stop talking if I was you," Mia warned.

"Why?" she questioned. Mia pointed behind Letty. She slowly turned around to see what she was pointing at when her eyes widened in horror.

Brian, Leon, Vince, Jesse and Dom were standing in the grass looking at the four girls. They had heard everything Letty had said.

"Oh, God," she said. "I really should get going," she mumbled. She grabbed her bags and made her way past the boys and down the driveway.

"Crap!" Mia mumbled loudly. She ran to Letty who was already half way to her house. "Letty, Letty, wait up!" Mia yelled as she ran to catch up with her.

"Letty, it's not that bad. Really, it's not at all," Mia tried comforting Letty.

The two girls stopped walking and took a seat on the curb. Letty pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her right knee. She stared across the street at the park. The swings were gently swinging in the breeze.

"I didn't want him to find out. Do you remember Billy Huckins from sixth grade? Okay, we were friends. We played basketball together during lunch and after school everyday. And then he found out that I liked him, and he completely ignored me. No more basketball, nothing. I don't want that to happen again," Letty explained.

Mia remembered when that happened. That Billy Huckins was an ass hole.

"Letty, look at it this way, you're getting prepared for the real world. And if it makes you any happier, I just got my heartbroken on Friday. Do you remember that Kevin that I was obsessing over?"

"How could I not? It was always Kevin this, Kevin that. What happened?"

"I found out that he liked me at one point in time until he talked to his friends about it and they did what all boys do when their friend likes a girl that they don't like. They convinced him to stop liking me. You see, I'm perfectly fine. If Dom doesn't like you, just move on."

Letty smiled and hugged Mia, thanking her for her words of wisdom.

**Authors Note: Well, here's chapter 8. That little thing about Mia getting her heartbroken is from an actual experience. I like this guy and I found out that he liked me until his ass hole friends convinced him to stop liking me. Things went from being really great at the beginning of the week to really shitty at the end of the week. Funny how so much drama can happen in one week. **


	9. Mission Possible?

**Getting Together**

**Mission Possible?**

Letty took Mia's advice to heart. The next day she allowed Mia to have her way with her.

She was going to get over Dom no matter what.

Now even though Letty had a mission to fulfill, she really wasn't too content with Mia's little makeover.

"Mia, will you come over? Oh you will? Good. Bring your makeup and some clothes and stuff," Letty said, knowing she would regret it.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang and there was Mia standing on her doorstep, glowing.

"Omigod, Letty! This is so cool! I can't believe you actually wanted me to come over!" Mia squealed, exaggerating "wanted".

Letty led the way up to her room, shut the door and let Mia get to work.

"I'm a miracle worker," Mia sighed, twenty minutes later.

Letty took a deep breath and made her way to her mirror. What she saw in her mirror just about caused her to have a heart attack.

"I can't believe it," Letty said in disbelief. "I actually look good."

Mia just took it in stride. "I told you I was amazing."

Letty smiled and pulled her best friend into a huge bear hug. "Mia, I love you!"

"I know you do, but we've gotta hurry. Dom said to be in the car at seven thirty or we'd be walking!" Mia shouted as she gathered her makeup.

"I can't wait to see Dom's reaction," Letty whispered as the two girls made a beeline for Dom's car.

"MIA!" Dom shouted as he stepped out the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Letty standing there with Mia.

Could it be true? Was Letty, his little sisters best friend, be, by God, hot?

Yes, Dom. It can be true and it is.

"Letty," Dom said, not knowing what else to say.

Letty smirked, "Dom."

Mia had to stifle her giggles as Dom made goo goo eyes at Letty and Letty basked in the wonder of it.

"Alrighty," Mia said, opening the drivers door and attempting to get Dom inside the car, "we've gotta go or we're gonna be late!"


	10. Mission Possible? Part Two

**Getting Together**

**Mission Possible?**

**Part Two**

"Damn, Letty you are lookin' good!" Vince shouted out when she emerged from the car.

"Aw, shucks! I know you're lying, but thanks," Letty said graciously.

The four of them stood on the front steps of the school when Mia thought she should take some credit for her new creation. "I just think you all should know that I was the one who transformed her. I think I deserve an award for my work," she rambled on as the rest of them just stared at her amusingly.

"Okay, I'm going to class, I'll see you guys at lunch," Letty said as she made her into the school.

On her way to bio, she was stopped by one the hottest guys in the school, Stephen Parks.

"Hey, Letty," he greeted her, catching her completely by surprise.

"Oh, uh, hi," she said, slightly embarrassed at her reaction.

"You look good. For a chick with no tits on her," he said.

"Dick," Letty said as she stormed off.

Stephen came running after her, why, she didn't know.

"Come on, Letty! I was just kidding. You look really good," he said, stating the obvious.

Letty stopped, hoping he knew how to get his ass out this one.

"I was joking," he repeated.

He sounded genuine.

"Okay," she said.

"Good. So, do you wanna go out sometime? Like to a movie maybe?" Stephen asked, eagerly.

He was so cute Letty could resist.

XXXXXXX

"MIA! IT'S WORKING!" Letty shouted when she finally spotted Mia in the cafeteria.

Mia looked frightened.

"It's working. Stephen Parks just asked me out on a date," she said, squealing, very un-Letty like.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mia screamed, just as loud as Letty if not louder.

"I've got a date with Stephen. I've got a date with Stephen. I've got a date with Stephen," Letty sang.

XXXXX

"Dom, Vince, you're never gonna believe it! Letty's got a date with a hottie!" Mia said excitedly as the guys worked on Dom's car.

"Hey hey, who with?" Vince asked, he was always very protective of the two girls.

"Stephen Parks," Letty said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Hearing the name Stephen Parks come out of cute little Letty's mouth caused the two boys to almost keel over and die.

"You're going on a date with Stephen?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Letty said as the smile melted off her face and her trademark attitude emerged.

"Nothing," Dom responded, fed up.

"What we're both trying to say," Vince said, "is that we don't think you should date a guy like him."

"Why not?" Letty and Mia asked in unison.

"Because he treats girls like shit!" Dom said.

"Alright, you know what? I'm going out with him whether you like it or not. Got it?" Letty said as she stormed out.


	11. A Date with Hell

**A Date with Hell**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Letty questioned Mia.

As much as Mia had tried her hardest to convince Letty that she looked smoking hot, she still wouldn't quit asking.

"Letty, I have told you five hundred million times. YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!" Mia practically screamed so that Letty would understand that she really, truly meant it.

"Okay, good," Letty said.

She continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. It was a complete transformation. She went from Letty-I-couldn't-care-less-about-my-looks to Letty-that-really-hot-girl-down-the-street.

"I can't even begin to thank you. I owe you a big one," she said thankfully to Mia, as she slipped on her shoes.

"Don't worry about it. Letting me use you as my Barbie doll is payment enough. It's a good thing Dom isn't here to see you. He'd probably keel over and die cause you look so good," Mia said.

"I thought we didn't talk about him unless it was unavoidable."

"Sorry. My bad."

Suddenly the doorbell rang twice and Letty and Mia looked at each other.

"Omigod, he's here!" Letty whispered excitedly.

She grabbed her bag and a jacket, kissed Mia on the cheek and made her way downstairs.

Standing in the foyer was Stephen, dressed in a pair of jeans, checkered Vans and button-down. He stepped forward, kissed her on the cheek and led the way out.

xxxxxx

"I had a nice time with you," Letty said as they sat in his car.

He inched his way towards her and she wasn't stopping him.

"I had a nice time too. You're a really cool chick, Letty," he said, moving a little closer.

"Thanks. I think you're pretty cool yourself," she replied. She fiddled around with her seatbelt, trying to occupy herself.

The whole point in going out with Stephen Parks was to get her mind of Dom. Needless to say, it wasn't working and with Stephen inching closer and closer to her, she was getting nervous. Despite his good looks, he had a notorious reputation for trying to get girls to put out on the first date.

Letty wasn't that type of girl.

Stephen now had his arm around her shoulders and out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand making its way towards the top of her blouse where her white lacy bra peeked out a tad. He moved his hand a bit more so that his fingertips were touching the soft skin on her chest. Suddenly, without warning, his hand reached out to grab her breast. She squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. She managed to get his hands away from her for a split-second but he was back at it again and he quickly pounced on her, pinning her to the seat.

"Get off of me you stupid fucker!" Letty yelled, trying her hardest to get away.

He kissed her neck and despite her best efforts he managed to rip her shirt just enough so that her bra was partially exposed and he could finagle his hand past the scratchy lace and grab her in all the places he shouldn't.

"Please, get off of me!" she continued to shout.

She found herself an outlet when his eyes left her to concentrate on unzipping the fly of his jeans. Letty sucker-punched him in the nose and stumbled out of the car.

"You dumb bitch!" she heard Stephen yell as he too made his way out of the car, sopping up the blood with his button-down.

Luckily they weren't too far from Dom and Mia's. Letty stumbled unevenly down the concrete sidewalk, one of her heels had fallen off as she ran from his car.

"Mia! Mia open the door!" Letty shouted as she frantically rang the doorbell.

"Letty? What the hell happened to you?"


End file.
